Un Œil pour un oeil
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: La maladie lui avait pris un oeil mais lui avait également permis de trouver son Œil.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Capcom. OS basé sur des références historiques.

**Note :** Bontenmaru est le nom d'enfant de Masamune. Kagetsuna est celui de Kojuro quand il était plus jeune.

* * *

**Un Œil pour un œil**

Bontenmaru passa une main tremblante sur le bandage poisseux qui recouvrait son orbite vide. Dehors il pleuvait et le martèlement des gouttes était pour l'enfant une douce symphonie. Tout lui paraissait plus doux que ces mots-là.

_"Tu crois vraiment qu'un borgne puisse succéder à la seigneurie de ton père ? Tu ne ferais que l'emmener dans le gouffre. Retire-toi. Tu n'es plus bon à rien !"_

Un frisson secoua son jeune corps martyrisé. Il serra son torse de ses bras, décharnés par la maladie, mais les tremblements allèrent en croissant. Un son méprisant franchi ses lèvres ; mépris qu'il se destinait à lui-même.

_"Tu n'es plus bon à rien !"_

-Non, gronda-t-il, ordonnant à son corps d'arrêter d'être aussi faible. Les tremblements cessèrent, le laissant pantelants. Le frisson était passé. Mais il avait à nouveau de la fièvre et, elle, elle ne le laisserait pas aussi facilement.

_"Retire-toi."_

-Jamais.

_"Tu ne ferais que l'emmener dans le gouffre."_

-Cela, mère, tu n'en sais rien. Au contraire : je mènerai le clan Date bien plus loin que père ne l'aura jamais fait.

_"Retire-toi !"_

Bontemaru poussa un soupir las et se recoucha dans le futon humide de sa propre sueur. La fièvre était vraiment forte. Il devait appeler quelqu'un.

Mais qui viendrait dans la chambre du jeune héritier que l'on disait moribond, aux portes de la mort ?

Le panneau de bois coulissa en douceur, laissant entrer Kagetsuna qui portait un plateau avec de la nourriture. Bontenmaru se redressa à nouveau quand il le vit et un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle.

-Tu es revenu, Kagetsuna, croassa-t-il, la voix rauque et éraillée.

-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu, seigneur Bontenmaru ?, questionna Kagetsuna en s'avançant jusqu'au futon. Mais malgré son ton doux et sincère, il gardait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de l'enfant.

Bontenmaru sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Qu'importe si son père l'ignorait la plupart du temps, ne voyant en lui que son possible héritier, qu'importe que sa mère le déteste, ayant reporté tout son amour vers son plus jeune fils à la naissance de ce dernier, qu'importe tout cela tant que Kagetsuna était à ses côtés.

Si lui partait aussi, il serait vraiment seul.

L'émotion lui serra tellement le cœur qu'il sentit des larmes saillirent de son œil restant. Alors, prenant peur de paraître encore plus faible et misérable, il hurla soudain en jeta le plateau sur l'autre homme :

-Sors ! Disparais de ma vue !

Kagetsuna bondit en arrière, surpris par l'éclat, et fixa enfin son jeune seigneur dans les yeux. L'un, inexistant, était recouvert d'un bandage d'un rouge écarlate qu'il fallait changer au plus vite. L'autre, d'un bleu mercure saisissant, scintillait d'une tristesse insondable.

-Vas-t-en!, continua Bontenmaru, s'agitant de plus belle. Kagetsuna tendit les mains en avant et tenta de s'approcher de l'enfant. Mais il ne fit que se faire renvoyer le plateau dans l'épaule. Imperturbable, il encaissa le choc et continua son avancée.

-Dégage, souffla Bontenmaru, sanglotant désormais ouvertement. Son corps, affaibli par la fièvre, ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme soutenu de ses émotions. Kagetsuna passa outre l'ordre et, attrapant les épaules de son seigneur, il le serra contre lui.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, seigneur Bontenmaru, souffla-t-il. Je ne souhaite que vous soutenir.

-Ton hypocrisie me dégoûte, gronda l'enfant, tentant, sans succès, de sortir de l'étreinte. Kagetsuna fronça les sourcils et se décolla légèrement pour plonger ses yeux gris, remplis d'incompréhension, dans l'œil mercure de son seigneur.

-Quand ai-je été hypocrite ?, s'enquit-il, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de colère.

-Quand tu dis vouloir m'aider, me soutenir alors que tu ne peux même pas souffrir de me regarder !, s'écria Bontenmaru, tapant sur le torse de son serviteur, toute bride lâchée sur ses sentiments à fleur de peau. Tu es comme les autres...non! Pire! Les autres, eux, ont au moins l'honnêteté de montrer leur dégoût alors que toi tu le caches et me fais croire à de faux espoirs.

Kagetsuna essuya la tempête sans réagir. Quand enfin Bontenmaru se tut, essoufflé et le visage rouge, il se leva pour aller chercher un futon propre et recoucha son seigneur.

-Je t'ai dit de partir, maugréa l'enfant tout en se laissant faire. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kagetsuna qui redevint soucieux dès l'instant où, touchant le front de son seigneur pour prendre la température, il le trouva brûlant.

-Vous avez trop de fièvre, dit-il, réprobateur. Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt au lieu de me faire votre crise.

Bontenmaru écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier ce que, lui, pensait de sa _crise_. Mais Kagetsuna le fit taire et, d'un sérieux solennel, il déclara:

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement. C'était bien du dégoût mais non dirigé contre vous. Vous ne pourrez jamais me dégoûter, mon seigneur.

-Alors contre qui ? demanda l'enfant en le retenant par le bras tandis qu'il se levait pour partir chercher un médecin. Kagetsuna resta un moment sans parler, le visage caché par ses mèches brunes qui tombaient bas dans sa position de honte.

-Kagetsuna, ordonna Bontenmaru, répond.

-Contre moi-même, souffla enfin le jeune homme avant de tourner le visage vers son seigneur qui sursauta devant les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage.

-Pourquoi te dégoûtes-tu toi-même ?, continua Bontenmaru sur le même ton, totalement hypnotisé par les larmes de son serviteur.

-C'est moi, seigneur Bontenmaru, murmura Koagetsuna, image vivant de la honte. C'est moi qui vous l'ai enlevé. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de votre douleur.

Bontenmaru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir _qui_ lui avait ôté son œil malade. Cela ne lui avait paru important : son œil contenait la maladie qui le tuait à petits feux, il fallait donc l'enlever pour qu'il vive.

Mais l'avoir fait empoissonnait l'âme de Kagetsuna. Il se tenait là, à genoux, les mains posées sur ces derniers, la tête basse et le dos courbé. Comme en attente d'un châtiment.

Et Bontenmaru restait silencieux. Il cherchait en lui la moindre trace de ressentiment, de haine ou de peur. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt, la seule peur qui couvait en lui était que Kagetsuna l'abandonne comme l'avaient fait les deux personnes qui lui avaient donné la vie.

Alors il attrapa la main de Kagetsuna et, tirant dessus pour qu'il le regarde, il lui dit en souriant :

-Je t'en remercie. Si c'est toi alors je sais que ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas : il fallait que cet œil soit enlevé. Si j'avais été conscient, je te l'aurai ordonné.

Kagetsuna eut un sourire tremblant. Il s'abaissa soudainement à terre, courbé de tout son corps devant ce jeune seigneur qu'il ne souhaitait que servir de toute son âme.

-Qu-que fais-tu ?, bégaya Bontenmaru en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le relever, ce que Kagetsuna ne lui laissa pas faire.

-Seigneur Bontenmaru !, s'écria-t-il, stoppant les mouvements de l'enfant. Il reprit plus doucement mais avec tout autant de fermeté : Moi, Kagetsuna Katakatura, sera votre Œil droit à compter de ce jour. Je remplacerai cet œil que je vous ôté. Je serai votre bras droit, à jamais fidèle qu'à vous et à aucun autre maître. Je protégerai vos arrières : aucune blessure n'entachera votre dos. Sur Brahma, j'en prête serment !

-Alors moi, Bontenmaru Date, je l'entends, murmura l'enfant, pris d'un fort sentiment de bonheur devant ce serment, avant d'être pris de vertiges. Kagetsuna le rattrapa pour qu'il ne se tape pas la tête par terre et s'affola un instant devant la chaleur inhabituelle du maigre corps qu'il tenait. Puis il se força au calme, le recoucha et se leva en marmonnant :

-Je vais chercher le médecin de votre père.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit la voix faible du malade s'élever derrière lui :

-Merci, Kagetsuna.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kagetsuna franchit le panneau de bois qu'il n'oublia pas de refermer pour éviter à son seigneur tout courant d'air. Quant à Bontenmaru, il souriait aussi, malgré la fièvre.

La voix s'était tue.


End file.
